


Gamer Girls

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Yang does the usual when she is alone on a beautiful night, staring at the TV and playing video games. But, she certainly didn’t expect a friend she made online to be someone she already knew.





	Gamer Girls

It was a beautiful night in Vale. The starts were shining bright like a diamond, the shattered moon shed a faint glow around Remnant. But if you're Yang, you use this time to game. Right now, Yang was just in her orange tanktop, yellow panties and black pyjama pants. She was playing Call of Duty on her XBox under the name FieryBlonde, she was playing Capture the Flag and throughout the whole game she had made a good ally with someone by the name of SpartanLegend. They worked great together.

“Two guys coming right!” Yang said

“Got it!” Pyrhha said back.

Pyrhha tosses a frag grenade to the right, killing the two players who were about to ambush Yang.

“Alright! I got the flag! Back me up Legend!” Yang commanded.

“On it!” Pyrhha said.

Yang ran to capture the flag while Pyrhha backed her up, Yang eventually captured it, winning them the game.

“Yes! Whoohoo!” Yang cheered.

Pyrhha smiles and sends an invite to Yang and Yang adds Pyrhha as a friend.

“Nailed it!” Yang said happily.

“We really did.” Pyrhha said.

“Now, are you an actual girl or are you using a soundboard?” Yang asked.

“I'm an actual girl” Pyrhha replied.

“Okay, say bacon.” Yang said.

“Bacon. Kind of a random word don't you think?” Pyrhha asked.

“I'm hungry okay? For me, I'm an actual girl too. Playing in my jammies in the middle of the night.” Yang said.

“Same goes for me.” Pyrhha said.

“Wanna play some more?” Yang asked.

“Sure! Though I do have school in the morning.” Pyrhha answered.

“Same for me. Soooo one more game?” Yang asked.

“Of course.” Pyrhha replied.

Pyrhha starts a game and they wait.

“So SpartanLegend, where did that name come from?” Yang asked.

“I just like to read a lot of stories about Sparta.” Pyrhha said.

“Well, I'm a blonde and my semblance has fire involved with it so that's where my name came from...People often call me a blonde bimbo cause I flirt a lot...Not my fault that I need some approval since my mom left...” Yang said softly.

“Oh. Apologies. My relationship with my parents isn't exactly amazing either.” Pyrhha said softly.

“What're they like? I can tell you need someone to talk to about this.” Yang said.

“Let's just say that they wanted to raise a winner, not a kid.” Pyrhha said in a sad tone.

“Damn...” Yang said softly.

“They live off of my achievements...They also don't approve of me being bisexual so yeah...” Pyrhha said sadly.

“That must fucking suck...” Yang said.

“It does...Well thankfully I'm free from them for four years.” Pyrhha said.

“Right. Well, let's play another round.” Yang said.

They had played another round. They stayed friends eversince until one day...Yang was playing through Skyrim in an XBox Live party with Pyrhha. They were talking while Yang played.

“Wanna hop on Paladins?” Pyrhha asked.

“Sure! Lemme just safe!” Yang sId.

Yang saved the game and hopped on Paladins. Yang saw there were no frontliners on the team and so she picked Ash. Pyrhha had picked Furia.

“Thanks for actually picking a tank.” Pyrhha said in a thankful tone.

“No prob!” Yang said.

They started playing.

“So I was wondering...Do you want to meet up in real life soon?” Pyrhha asked.

“Sure! Um...Today?” Yang asked.

“That works.” Pyrhha said.

“Wanna meet in Vale?” Yang asked.

“Sure, want to go to the Scarlatina Cafe?” Pyrhha asked.

“Yep!” Yang said happily.

They played and eventually, they quit and go to meet up.

“You'll know it's me when you see a busty blonde with a D.Va shirt.” Yang said.

“And for me, you'll see a redhead with a Skyrim shirt.” Pyrhha said.

They turn off their consoles and go to get dressed. Yang leaves before Pyrhha and gets on a Bullhead, then Pyrhha gets on another one. When Yang lands, she goes to the cafe and sits down. When Pyrhha lands, she walks to the cafe. Then Pyrhha's eyes widen when she sees Yang. Pyrhha was in a disguise.

“Yang?” Pyrhha asked.

“How did you know my name?” Yang asked.

Pyrhha whispers.

“It’s me, Yang, Pyrhha.” Pyrhha said.

Yang's eyes widen and Pyrhha sits down.

“So...You're SpartanLegend?” Yang asked.

“Yes, and you're FieryBlonde then...” Pyrhha said.

“Pyrhha? I wanted to do this when I met SpartanLegend. So...” Yang said.

Yang holds Pyrhha's hand and suddenly kisses her. Pyrhha's eyes widen but she kisses back. Yang deepens it and Pyrhha wraps her arms around Yang. They release.

“I love you.” Yang said.

“I...Love you too...” Pyrhha said happily.

They smile at each other and kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
